Disgusting
by Treskttn
Summary: It's Beast Boy's birthday and Raven throws him a party.  Song fic to Disgusting by Kesha. Read and review  ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey, not my best, just trying to clear some writers block**  
**Disclaimer: I dont own teentitans or disgusting by kesha**

* * *

Raven drained the rest of the batter into the tray, and tucked it into the oven. No real eggs, she had to make sure everything was perfect. She didn't tell the others because of their big mouths, though she didn't think they remembered anyways. But today is Beast Boy's birthday. She decided she was going to throw him a party. The others seemingly forgot about his birthday, they didn't mention a party to her. And everyone knows Raven can keep a secret. The girl barely even opens her mouth!

Though, since nobody else said anything, she didn't bother to say anything either. She was throwing this party. All that mattered was that everything was perfect. Of course, she had thought of the others walking into the kitchen, so she kicked them out of the tower. Sent them to take a road trip to see Titans West and bring them back. That should take them a bit.

Raven POV

I pull the cupcakes out of the oven and start on a new brownie batter. I have the room nicely decorated, and only Mas y Menos know about the party. No one can understand them if they try to blab. All of the other titans and honorary know too. The room is decorated in green and white banners, green Christmas-like lights, green and blue balloons, and I have a few tables set up for snacks.

The party starts in like an hour. I fill the chip bowls with Beast Boy's favorite snacks. The little details, such as the kind of dip he likes matter. I'm glad to have been paying attention so long. I grab his favorite soda and place it on the table next to the chip, along with some plastic cups and plates. Then I run to the grill to take out his tofu dogs and burgers.

I manage to remember the 'party button' changing the living room to give it a disco feel. I turn off the lights as the disco ball spins, and the lights give the room a green glow. I put the bowl of brownie batter to the side, grabbing the finished brownies out of the oven and into the refrigerator to chill.

I run over to the ipod I set up just for him, holding a play list of his favorite songs. I being to use my powers to set up the stage, putting the screen behind it, as a backdrop. I set up the projector so it will fit the screen perfectly. Then I run to make sure the brownies are cool. I take them out of the fridge and cut them into perfect squares, putting them pyramid style on a plate, and placing it on a table.

I check the clock. Twenty minutes till show time. So I set up the music and get ready to party.

Within ten minutes the place is packed and booming. Then I get the call from Mas.

"Nos acercamos, Señorita. Estaremos allí en un segundo. Prepare!" He shouts.  
…Okay. I'll take that as a "we're here".

I hush the crowd and keep the room dark. As long as they don't see us through the windows we're fine.  
"You guys are jank," I hear Beast Boy grumble from the other side of the door.  
He walks in and the look on his face is priceless.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumps and the music blasts. Everyone goes back to partying. I go over to Beast Boy.

"Happy birthday," I smile.  
His stupid grin grows from ear to ear, "OH MY GOSH! RAE!" He pulled me into a tight hug, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"Yeah, I did. Do you have to go out and walk back in and we'll do it over or do you get it?"  
"I get it," He smiled. "Thanks, Rae." He took this moment to quickly peck me on the cheek.

I blushed and pulled up my hood. I've liked him for awhile, but he's not into me like that. Who am I kidding, I LOVE HIM, but he'll NEVER like me like that. It's that stupid unrequited love that my books always talk about. Though they never mentioned how much it hurts…  
But still. It's his birthday. Today will be the day I tell him. He's amazing.

After awhile of partying, I run over and grab the un-baked batter of brownies, along with his birthday cake. I light the candles in the cake, and put a spoon in the batter. Using my black magic, I levitate both toward him, starting the "happy birthday" song.

Everyone joins in. After its over, I hand him the bowl and let Robin continue to cut the cake.

"Rae, what's this?" he asks.  
"Brownies," I answer, "Not real eggs. I promise."  
He laughed, "But why?"  
"It's your favorite. You like the batter not the brownies. I watch you 'make' brownies all the time."  
He looks at me more seriously this time, "Wow, Rae. You amaze me sometimes. I can't believe you know all this stuff about me."  
I shrug, "Yeah, well…"

I walk away from him and slip the disk into the projector, hitting play.  
I quickly run to the stage as the song starts, my heart racing.

The music starts, and the pictures play behind me. My shadow in the way of some. The pictures are of Beast boy and me. The good times. Like when we went to Disney World and he made me hug Mickey Mouse. Either way, they're of us.

My queue comes and I start.

"My heart goes at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way."

My face begins to get red as I realize this is a bad idea. VERY bad. Everyone just watching me. Beast Boy pushing through the crowd trying to get to the front.

"Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby."

I pull the microphone off of the stand and begin to walk around on the stand. Beast Boy having finally reached the front, it was like he was the only other one in the room. When our eyes connected, I didn't break the contact. He had his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face. He was trying to figure out the lyrics.

"There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face," I continue, reaching out to quickly cup his cheek in my hand. I pull away quickly though.

"It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me!" I sing, pointing at him then throwing my hands in the air. He smiles finally getting it.  
I see in the corner Speedy slap Robin and mouth 'told ya' to him.

"It's disgusting!"

"My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less."

I was starting to gain more confidence, so I start having more fun. I pull BB up onto the small stage, taking his hands and dancing. I spin and dance closer to him, rotating my hips the way I had seen Starfire do with other guys.

"There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting."

"Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby."  
He smiles and laughs a bit.

"It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting."

The song ends and everyone claps and howls. Beast Boy looks at still numb with shock.

"Yes!" I start, "You heard right! I, Raven Roth, have fallen MADLY in love with Gar Logan!"

And of course, leave it to Speedy to yell, "KISS HER!"

Beast Boy swiftly pulls me in and presses his lips to mine. And nothing in the world could be any more perfect.

"Wow, that is disgusting…" Cyborg regards.

"No! It's sweet," Bee hits him, "You never sing to me," she grumbles.

"No, not that! THESE ARE TOFU DOGS!"


End file.
